1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device of the TV camera to be mounted onto walls or ceilings, and more particularly to a supporting device of the TV camera suitable for security and surveillance systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been necessary to protect and conceal a TV camera used in conventional surveillance systems. Typically, the TV camera has been installed in a housing provided on a TV camera supporting arm. Such housing has a window pane having a hole and is formed such that the optical axis of the TV camera lens extends through the window hole.
Such a housing, which is constructed and positioned so that the optical axis line passing through the window will extend towards the place being surveyed, is fixed onto the wall, ceiling, pole, etc. of the building thereby enabling the TV camera to take images of the place or objects surveyed.
However, the direction of the axis of the camera, especially the direction of its optical axis, will differ dependent upon the relative position between the place where the camera was installed and the place of which images will be taken; therefore, the required structure of the supporting equipment for the TV camera varied substantially dependent upon the relative positions of the place where the camera be installed and the place of which an image has been taken.
The TV camera supporting equipment known hitherto has been provided with a housing in which the TV camera was accommodated. Such an equipment had to be designed and produced each time, case by case, according to the place where the camera was installed.